The present invention relates to a device for cleaning or chemically treating parts, particularly printed circuit boards with solutions which are applied to the part or printed circuit board from nozzles.
Devices of the foregoing type are known and have been disclosed, for example in German patent publications DE-PS No. 26 06 984; DE-OS No. 35 28 575. Such known devices normally include a single slot-shaped nozzle chamber which has the disadvantage that in comparison with the transport portion of the device it has only a small part for individual treatment stages, which results in an insufficient treatment effect.